


Symphony of Desire

by AquaticIdealist



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticIdealist/pseuds/AquaticIdealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he bears witness to a melodious performance, he finds himself taken aback. For a moment, he questions the glory and validity of this war. A pair of performances may change the course of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony of Desire

Symphony of Desire

 

**Two days before The Battle of Chi Bi**

 

_While the Wei navy prepared for the main assault on the Great River, a smaller contingent of infantry and cavalry prepared to flank the Wusian harbor and any Sun or Liu troops who happened to garrison near it. Jia Xu, the primary strategist for Cao Cao's forces, prayed to the heavens that the Wu navy would be distracted enough to be unable to defend its land holdings, and that Wei ground troops could crash through the enemy's defenses and march on to the Wusian citadel at Chaisang._

 

_Zhou Yu, chief advisor and admiral of the Wusian armed forces, understood that the Wu harbor would be vulnerable to a ground attack. Instead of regrouping with commanders Lu Su or Cheng Pu at the harbor in preparation for the navy's advance, Zhou Yu chose to personally lead a scout unit to gain intel on Wei's advances on that front. Liu Bei's forces asserted that they would commit to the defense of the harbor and, under the advice of Zhuge Liang, they would prepare to ambush Cao Cao's ground forces, including any ships that would certainly be beached if their main plans came to fruition..._

 

As Wu's champion approached the Wei camps, Zhou Gongjin could swear that he heard music from the largest gathering of campfires and tents.

 

Gesturing his men to remain quiet, his unit of archers and trackers slipped towards the melodious sound before them.

 

000000000000000

 

**Main Wei Encampment, South Shore of the Chang Jiang**

 

On a stage overlooking the straight formations of Cao Cao's army, a maiden played a harp.

 

Beside her was a man in full armor, who smiled and merrily played the erhu beside her.

 

The soldiers of Wei cheered and burst into applause as the lady continued her piece.

 

Cai Wenji smiled.  Before her lie thousands of weary men, soldiers whose faces flashed in shades of blue or green as they endured this Southern climate.  These lands were cold, humid, and somewhat swamp-like, nothing close to the grasslands and plains of the North!

 

Yet her music seemed to cheer them, to bring color to these poor souls.

 

But the melody could not last forever:  soon the sun began to set below the horizon.

 

“We must prepare ourselves for the coming battle!” Xiahou Dun, leader of the camp, yelled out towards his men. “Return to your tents and retire for the evening. Anyone who breaks curfew will be caught with latrine duty!”

 

The soldiers groaned as they returned to their tents.

 

Zhang He grinned. “Your performance was beautiful, Lady Cai. I am sure the men have been inspired today.”

 

Cai Wenji blushed. “You are far too kind, General Zhang.”

 

“Indeed. It was a wonderful piece, full of passion and skill. You have my compliments.” A voice called out.

 

Zhang He quickly stepped in front of Cai Wenji. He recognized the voice. Yet, without a weapon, he could only raise his fists.

 

The crackling of the fire and smoke and the dark of night made it difficult to tell where the enemy was, and it seemed that Wei troops had genuinely retired for the evening.

 

Zhou Yu emerged, alone.  Zhang He's eyes scanned the darkness behind him, but treachery did not seem to accompany their foe today.

 

The Wusian commander raised both hands. “I call for a parley.”

 

Zhang He lowered his fists.

 

Cai Wenji stared at the enemy commander curiously.

 

“That piece of yours, it took great skill. I've overseen my fair share of concerts yet none of them could play so exactingly. It's as though you've made this song a part of you, whereas others would just read sheets and follow cues. You have a rare talent.” Zhou Yu smiled.

 

Cai Wenji smiled. “I have heard that you are a famed musician. To receive such praise is an unexpected delight.”

 

Zhang He grinned. “Music is indeed a beautiful reminder that there are things beyond war, violence, and bloodshed. Things that are actually worth dying for.”

 

“Yet... I feel that your interpretation of this piece may hint at something more. It calls to a part of your past, perhaps?” Zhou Yu stepped forward curiously.

 

Zhang He's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.  Was this a ploy of sorts?  A way for Zhou Yu to better understand his foes?

 

But with a frank glare and a frown, Cai Wenji replied: “There are some things that are not meant to be shared...”

 

Zhou Yu flinched as if struck by a blow, and bowed. “My apologies. I should not pry into such private matters. I look forward to hearing the rest of the piece.”

 

Zhang He stared back at the tents of his comrades. “They would indeed be suspicious if we suddenly stopped playing. Or maybe Xiahou Dun wouldn't mind if we finished the song and gave our troops a lullaby. This is your lucky day, Zhou Yu.”

 

Cautiously, the pair stared at him, but as Zhou Yu slowly backed away they raised their instruments and continued. Indeed, for several minutes even Xiahou Dun chose not to interfere, and from a distance the Wusian scouts enjoyed the rest of the piece.

 

But as the music stopped, they noted that their commander wouldn't move.

 

“Commander..” One of the lieutenants tugged at the looser bits of Zhou Yu's armor. “Commander, we must return to base. We've created a general map of the enemy base, and our allies may have use for this if the enemy commits to a land attack.”

 

For several moments, Gongjin stared towards the Wei camp.

 

He saw her as she was playing: that grace, that skill, that passion. It reminded him of better days not long ago, when there was no war, when the nightmares in the North had not yet disturbed the tranquility of the Southland. Sun Ce had seen to it that bandits and tyrants no longer held sway in their beloved Jiangnan, yet bandits and tyrants were beginning to appear once more.

 

For eight years peace had returned to these lands, and soon peace would probably leave for good.

 

“How... How can I?” He muttered as his troops stared at him. “How can I justify this destruction? Many of these men were forced into serving Cao Cao, no doubt they would prefer to tend to their fields and care for their families. No doubt they too desire better times...”

 

“Master Zhou!”

 

He was shaken out of his trance. “Be that as it may, my duty is to the Sun family. I swore my life to protect this land. If that means I must slay those who unwillingly serve a tyrant, I must still slay those who serve tyrants. I must destroy those who would threaten the Southland.”

 

The lieutenant who still held his grip on Zhou Yu stared more closely. Was the commander... Crying?

 

Zhou Yu shook his head and turned away. He had his duties. Soon, the greatest battle Jiangnan had ever seen would be conducted. He was the conductor. This was his performance. Yet, unlike Cai Wenji's ballad, joy was out of the question.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative take on a certain DW cutscene.
> 
> From the moment Cao Cao began his invasion of the Southland, Zhou Yu had to set aside everything for King and Country. Zhuge Liang still had time to speak of tea, poetry, and liangfu songs. Sima Yi had the luxury to reminisce about meat buns and find pleasure in wit and cunning, but Zhou Yu had to throw his civilian passions, his hobbies aside for land and lord.
> 
> For in a gentler, merrier time Zhou Gongjin would not have chosen the path of war. He would have been one of the Empire's finest musicians!


End file.
